Tiger's Remembrance
by YoungRider316
Summary: Kelsey has been captured by her worst enemy, Lokesh. During this time, he puts a spell on her which erases her memory, except for general information. The spell also forces her to do anything Lokesh wants, but when the brothers, Ren and Kishan, arrive, how will they break the spell?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there reader. Okay, sorry about this lame start. This is the first time I have written a fan fiction, but I guess I will have to get used to it. The story I will write about is based off of the Tiger's Curse series in the last book. You all have probably skipped this stupid part of me introducing myself, but what the heck, at least I can feel like you're actually listening to me. I guess I should get to the point, or, uh, story. *Clears throat* Here you guys go. –YoungRider316**

It was difficult to decipher where my surroundings were when I awakened. I was lying upon a cold, hard, surface that was also rigid and very uncomfortable on my back. My eyes flutter open, and I am in a cobblestone cell with one window with attached bars to it, a doorway that leads so what looks like a bathroom, one bed, on which I was lying on right now, and it also contained another door. I ignore the pounding headache as best as I can, and the soreness that has covered my body, and run to the door, letting a seed of hope grow in my chest. But that seed quickly shrivels up when the door knob makes no effort to turn. I turn around and face the room that I was being held in. _Held _caught my attention. I didn't want to let emotions take control of me and make me become brittle and weak, but I was too tired to hold them off. I knew exactly who was holding me, but not where I was being detained. Memories bombarded me and made my situation even worse. Lokesh has me, and not only had Ren, Kishan, Mr. Kadam, and Nilima convinced me that I would not be captured by him, but I did as well. Now that reality has hit me, I feel incredibly stupid, and I kick myself for not listening to Ren, until I hear a soft murmur of voices.

I knew it was Hindi from the experience of hearing the brothers often speak it, but, unlike theirs, these men's were harsh, and sounded aggressive. The door swings open, and I jolt up on to the side of my bed, my stance wary. He speaks something in Hindi to me and I give him a confused look.

"I don't speak Hindi." I tell him.

He motions to the doorway, and I get up slowly and wonder why he didn't force me through the doorway. _Scared of a little girl, are you? _I watch him closely, and realize that he stays quite a distance away as I head to the doorway. Then, does he grab my elbow roughly and lead me down through the hallway. I do my best to memorize every detail as we walk, but the perplexed feeling I was still containing interfered with it. The hall way opens up to a large room with velvety, violet carpets and rugs, dark brown wooden tables, luscious coaches, shelves bursting with books all labeled something in Hindi, a fireplace with intense, flickering flames, artifacts and decor that looks incredibly valuable, oh, and not to mention Lokesh, who had occupied himself in a plush chair seated in front of a desk.

"Good evening Kelsey. Would you like to sit?" He offers, but I know that it is a question that that I can't deny. I take a seat on the edge of a chair in front of the desk, prepared for anything to come. Whispers of chilling wind come from a cracked window to the right of me.

"It's quite a cold night, isn't it?" I ask him.

"Indeed it is Kelsey." He pauses for a moment. "I'm not going to waste any time here, do you understand?" I nod. "Good, because there is much to accomplish." He grins, and I understand exactly what he means, and it makes me want to puke. For the first time, I become conscious of the Bengal tiger's head hanging on the wall to my left, but I quickly avert my eyes. Unfortunately, Lokesh noticed my horrified glance at the tiger's head.

"I don't know about how your tiger's would react, but this one certainly didn't enjoy its treatment. Would you like me to find out with your tigers?" I quickly shake my head.

"I want to see you bright and early tomorrow. I have plans." He says, clearly dismissing me.

I am escorted back to my room, _cell_, and I try to fall asleep with chilling goose bumps and wide, brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright peeps, here is part 2. I'm just going to warn you that this contains awesomeness. I'm listening to Atlas from the Catching Fire soundtrack! Okay, uh, *Clears throat* I'll let you guys get to the story, even though I'm guessing you have already skipped this part, again. It's alright; I only do this because other fan fiction people do it. Okay, seriously, bye.**

Like he promised, I am awoken early in the morning by guards. I am led to room which looks to be a bathroom. It contains a shower, toilet, mirror, access clothes, and a single brush. The guards leave me, giving me a warning, which I guessed meant that I had limited time. I strip off my clothes still holding the remains of the battle on the ship; of Ren and Kishan. I missed them so much, and besides Lokesh, all I could think about was both of them. There was no one in the world who could steal my heart as they did, but, the question is, "Which one actually did?" I dismiss those thoughts from my mind, and step into the shower that spurted out cold water. Cold water is better than no water, I suppose. As the freezing water runs over my battered and bruised skin, I scrub my hair and scalp until it feels raw. There was a single soap bar, which I used for my face and skin. Blood and dirt run down the drain, and I finally finish. I jump out of the shower and grab an overhanging towel. After drying my skin, I wrap my hair, and check for extra clothes. Lingering on a basic sat lavender shirt that was lower in the back than it was in the front, some dark blue, boot cut jeans, and some white sandals. I quickly get dressed and then tend to my rats nest. My brown curls took awhile to brush out before it was soft and smooth once again, but afterward it felt as if someone had plucked my scalp of each individual hair. When I look back at myself in the mirror I see haunted eyes, cheekbones covered in bruises and scratches, and a cut lip. I couldn't consider how I had received the wounds, but I knew the battle on the ship wasn't all responsible for it.

Thank goodness I had finished when I did, because the guards soon arrive to pick me up. They lead me down a hall and I remember that this hall is not the same as the one that is directed to my room or, I guess, cell. This passage lead me to a beautiful and large room with golden chandeliers, candles illuminating the room with their soft glow, paintings and portraits that were mostly Lokesh, and violet, plush seats that were sat in front of a long table. The long table held various amounts of dishes and I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten. Sitting at the end of table reading a thick book was Lokesh.

"Hello dear. Please, take a seat." Lokesh offers to me again, and I once again know that it is an offer that has only one answer. I obediently take a seat at the other end of the table without a word and look at him confidently in his black eyes. He sets his book on the edge of the table lightly and clasps his hands together while resting them on his crossed knee. He then says,

"I told you I would not waste time, correct? Well then, I suggest we should get to the point." I nod again like I did last time I came to face him. I will not be weak and I will not fall to my knees by this man. He goes on.

"I'd like to get married, if that's alright with you?" He chuckles knowing that he has the authority of me and I can do nothing about his actions. Well, not _nothing._ I still try to fight to show him I'm not pathetic.

"How would I get out of this?" I ask him.

"You know that there is no getting out of this. Unless you'd like me to give your tigers a little treat of course. And then if that doesn't motivate you to cooperate I can keep going all the way to the last person you ever knew." He tells me coolly. I stare at him intently and say nothing and he grins in victory.

"Then it's settled. Now before we are to even become engaged I'd like to have a special meeting with you a couple times. I would like to get to know you better." He explains.

"Why not get to know me during our engagement and marriage?" I question him. I was becoming suspicious, and although I would like to prolong the engagement and marriage as best I could, I would like to know the truth more.

"Are getting the impression that I am not trustworthy?" He asks, and I raise an eyebrow in a sarcastic way.

"I suppose you are correct to feel that way. No worries my dear Kelsey. I will treat you very specially." He notifies me. I involuntary shiver at his statement and I wished I was back in my cell alone, than being out here with him. Seeing my uneasiness, he gets up out of his chair and takes long strides over to my side of the table. I don't shrink away, but instead stand up straight boldly and await him. He takes a ruff hand and strokes my face and I intend he wants to be softly, but I could be wrong. He then grabs my cheek and pulls me up out of my chair. I keep my hands to my side and don't make any movement as I stare into his soulless eyes. He then kisses me hard against my lips and I struggle to pull away so I instead bite his lip. Then he releases me and I see a drip of blood trickle down his chin and he is…_grinning?_ I swallow and he snaps his fingers, alerting the guards and the guards roughly take my elbows and lead me back to my cell; the place I most wanted to be in at this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here goes my third chapter. I am really not sure how many chapters there will be in this, but whatever. If you have read these parts you're probably wondering why I still write them even though I don't think anyone is paying attention to them. I guess I just want to be like all those other fan fiction people out there. It would seem as if there was something missing if I didn't write this useless part. Anyway…I'll stop. **

I am already awake the next morning when I am once again hauled out of my cell. I want to be strong and confident throughout this whole thing, but the only way I can consider of being strong is following Lokesh's commands and not struggling with the guards. I'd rather be with the guards then spend any moment with Lokesh. They are quiet and at times rough depending on if I obey them or not. At least I am not uneasy with them and the only way they can threaten me is to either torture me or take me to face Lokesh.

Instead of my routine that I have been continually going through this past week, I am taken down a different hall way instead of the one that branches off into Lokesh's office or the dining room. This one lead to the outside and the fresh air and the pure feeling of nature made me almost trip on the way out. I hadn't truly been outside since the battling on the boat on what I'm guessing was a month ago. All I have is a petite window that has only let in cold air. I feel beautiful under the sun's rays; although I know that I am probably covered in scratches and bruises from the constant hammering of Lokesh who has been repeatedly asking where the amulet is. I know that Fanindra has swum back to ship and has safely dropped it off into the brother's hands. When I imagine the brother's my chest gets an aching feeling in it and I have to stop thinking about how much I miss both of them. My attention is brought back to Lokesh and I go back to my wondering. Since we had the conversation of getting married, he has, for some odd reason been holding off the engagement and wedding. I was tired of relentlessly questioning and thinking, so I instead relish the feeling of the outside, as if I was free.

I wasn't entirely free of course. Not only were the guards by my side, but a concrete wall surrounding the garden that I was sitting in. The garden held beautiful flowers with various colors on each, a fountain that spurted out crystal clear water, and a lonely Willow tree with a bench under it, which I was sitting upon now. I stare at the swinging stems of the flows and imagine the leaves trying to balance out its weight. A soft chime rings softly from somewhere as a lazy breeze passes over the garden. I try not to become too comfortable, becoming fearful of Lokesh watching me, and I certainly didn't want to give him any satisfaction. As if on cue, he boldly strides from the doorway and makes his way over to me. I don't feel the need to look up at him and carry on watching the swimming flowers with my head tilted and leaning on my shoulder. He stops in front of me and I can see that he is waiting expectantly. I swing my head lazily to meet his eyes and reply, "Hi." He takes a seat next to me and slides over, so our bodies are compacted against each other. I'm disgusted, but don't show it as I shift a little to meet his eyes again.

"I have decided it's the right time to perform our engagement." He tells me and grins.

"Okay. Go ahead." I tell him relaxed. He retrieves a container with a smooth velvet cover, and he opens it revealing the biggest and most gorgeous diamond. Of course, I don't show any enthusiasm, because I am truly not excited. I am honestly sad and I don't hold my emotions back as a single tear rolls down my scratched cheek. I didn't want any of this, but I suppose life isn't going to always be what you want, but what you need. What I _need _to do is to save and protect my family and friends, because they would do the same for me. There is no turning back from this, so I let Lokesh take my pale hand in his jagged one, and I allow him to present his speech of love and eternity. Then, he slips the heavy ring onto my finger as another heavy tear slips down my cheek silently.

"Don't cry. Everything will be for the best in this life. We will rule together as will our children." He informs me as he takes his rough thumb and wipes away the tear.

"Okay. Sounds great." I try to tell him sarcastically but my voice crakes a little and I have to avoid his black eyes before more tears threaten to spill over. I remember being here for a month, but I now know that I am probably wrong, because I am breaking under this stress of war with Lokesh. It feels as if I have been here for years.

I feel empty that night and confused that night. I allowed Lokesh to kiss me after our engagement and lead me back to my cell. I tell myself that it was because I was upset and unaware, but I know that's wrong. I am stronger than that. It's as if my body and mind is breaking down and are oblivious to certain things. When the guards left me, they gave me a friendly, "Good night," and I replied with a blank thank you, as if I was a robot. That wasn't the only scary part of it; but the daunting moment of it was that I understood his Hindi and even replied in Hindi. It's been getting worse over the past hours. I know I want to move and look out my window and search for any sign of Ren or Kishan, but my body is denying me. I try once again, but to no avail. This time, my eyes won't even open and I am becoming increasingly frustrated and scared. Why can't I control anything? This is my own self and I have my own independent will that nobody can take away. I pause in my thinking process. I guess all except for Lokesh. I didn't want to admit it, but he was a very powerful man with a lot of cheats. He was taking over me and he was stronger than me. I know what he wants to do and will do. I feel like a lost soul struggling in my body trying to free myself, but my body is too heavy. I feel like I am drowning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoo, 4****th**** chapter! Just to let ya'll know I may not post as much during school weeks, but on weekends you should expect more updates. I just saw Catching Fire for the 2****nd**** time today and it was just as thrilling as the first time watching it. My family said it was said and I'm all like, "Well, wait for the next movie. It only gets worse." Ha, Suzanne Collins will make the whole world cry. Also, I understand that these chapters are a little crappy as well as short. I am going to be updating them a lot and I will be adding more to it as well. Anyhow, this is the 4****th**** chapter, hooray. P.S. REN AND KISHAN CHAPTER.**

When Lokesh enters thecell the next morning I am already able to identify he had something to do with my will by the grin he wore on his face. My body sits up then stands at his arrival with a blank and unblinking face. My body would be an empty carcass without my feeble, yet strong soul still inside. I was pushing and swimming towards the surface, commanding that my body listen to me and it works, but all I manage to do is have my face distort in pain. _That accomplished a lot, _I tell myself sarcastically. Why should I try to be defiant when Ren and Kishan could, for all I know, be dead and are never going to turn up here to come and save me? Why should I bother with Lokesh when we all know that he never loses a fight or backs down? How am I supposed to convince myself that I am the one and only that can defeat this monster? Why am I questioning everyone and myself? I do trust that Ren and Kishan will show up one day, whether it takes a thousand years and I am already dead, I will wait. I will wait for them and if I am killed or I die from natural causes, I will still be waiting. I once heard that time was an illusion.

All this time that I was thinking I wasn't paying attention to what I was actually doing and verbally speaking to him. I try to rewind my mind, but all I pick up is the last few seconds. Lokesh had asked me to join him to the Library, which was the place where I had made my first visit. I told him that I wouldn't mind at all and he had taken his arm and wrapped it around my waist forcefully. His arm was like a snake and it slithered over my waist and a portion of my abdomen. I knew he had probably recognized my struggle in trying to free myself of this spell or whatever he calls it. Although I can't collect my thoughts, I can certainly imagine him maybe grinning at my pathetic efforts or, and this is what I would prefer, he looked shocked at my control over my being that was supposed to obey the spell and not me. That would be nice if it was in fact true, but I have by now persuaded myself that it's not. We, or should I say, Kelsey and Lokesh walk side by side down the hall, with Lokesh taking in his piece of art work, and Kelsey staring down the corridor like the reaction that some people have when they are shocked and all they do after that is stay still. I was not still. I was alive in here and full of spirit that no one could remove from me; not even Lokesh. Voices sound down the hallway, and as we turn a corner that is familiar to me, I understand the voices, although they're in Hindi. What I mean is that the voices were much known and I would distinguish them from anywhere. They came and I was not dead yet.

When their faces come into view, my spirit stands in shock and is too overwhelmed. Ren and Kishan are bickering with two guards and they look incredibly heated. The guards had their hands cuffed and both were tied to a chair that wouldn't budge from the ground no matter how hard they struggled. _It probably has a spell on it_. As soon as I come through the large door way that leads to the Library, they instantly stop and blink a few times, releasing their anger. Kishan starts toward me, but a guard roughly puts a hand against his chest, holding him back with a huge hand. He gives the guard an angry look and looks back to me with a small smile and nods as if to say, _it's alright kiddo. We're here for you now._ Tears stream down my face and a single one drips off my cheek. How could I ever doubt them- Wait a minute. _I _was crying. My body was relating to my spirit and was listening to my will involuntarily. I did it again? But this time without force? More tears come rolling down my pink cheek bones that still had scars of bruises and scratches, although Lokesh hadn't tried to put his hand against me like that since the engagement. I know that my eyes are blank and so is the rest of my face from the feeling of the relaxed muscles in my face, and it must be confusing to both the brothers. Kishan still had his pirate gold eyes and Ren still had his cobalt blue ones, and that's all I needed to identify them. Ren lets a tear slip down his cheek as well, and my spirit is trying to break free and run to him. But, my body is obliged to follow Lokesh, and my head turns away from the boys and focuses on Lokesh. Kishan and Ren both look relieved at the sight of me, but angry and concerned at the same time. They study my face briefly searching for any sign of other wounds and signs of recognition. I knew that the tears would fool anyone into caring, but my face did not hold anything else to show that I had given any of them acknowledgment.

"Kelsey." Ren whispers. I do not reply, because my body knows that Lokesh won't allow it. I stare back at him and by now the tears had stopped and all that remained of my body's defiance to whatever the spell is were faint red cheeks and eyes. I knew Lokesh had seen the sudden outburst of emotions and he would question me.

"Don't cry _iadala. _We're here and it's okay to reply." Ren tells me and gives Lokesh a sharp look. I still say nothing. The only things I do are stare back at Ren and wait for Lokesh's commands.

"I fear that she does not want to. In fact, over the time that she has spent with me," He releases his hand from my waist and garbs my hand instead," She has already become committed to me." He lifts my hand, and I look down at the engagement ring. I swear, nothing can dislodge this ring except for my own fingers, which I can't use anymore. Lokesh makes a motion to one of the guards and they bring both Ren and Kishan over to the couches to sit and Lokesh brings me over to a chair that stands of to the side of the sofa. I sit down gingerly. Lokesh has hired a sort of stylist I guess who dresses me and fixes my hair. Today, she has me wearing a lavender strapless dress with swirls and intricate designs patterned on it. The dress reaches the floor and some of it drags out behind me. I have my hair braided into an up-do and a gold bracelet and earrings are attached onto me.

"Lokesh you can't fool us into thinking that she would willingly get engaged with you. She is not even speaking, so what have you done with her?" Ren accuses him.

"I have done nothing. We have become quite close and she wishes to precede this engagement." Lokesh tells him. _Yeah right you filthy monster_! Anger was rising up in me, although I knew Ren and Kishan would never believe the lies he was speaking. Still, I had this angry and almost sorry feeling in my stomach. Lokesh just grins and continues to insult them saying that I had confessed to him that I had never loved them and the only reason I agreed to guide them through this journey to break their curse was because I had always intended to meet Lokesh in the end. Kishan's face meets mine briefly, well I'm not exactly looking at him, but I can see him out of the corner of my eye. _You have to believe me! I'm not the thing that he is calling me! I'm trapped and I nee your help to escape._ I was so deep in my thoughts and trying to reach out to Kishan that I hadn't even taken notice of the fact that Lokesh had risen from his chair next to me and had taken my hand to pull me up to face him. I recollect my memories. Lokesh was saying something about…proving himself, no! He was trying to prove me…prove that I wanted him and I didn't want anything to do with them anymore. I loved his power that he held and he told them that I had come clean saying the brothers were weak kittens. I am immediately on defensive mode, not only for the fact that he was reaching his lips towards mine, but that he would accuse me of something like that.

"Don't you dare Lokesh!" Ren shouts as I make no movement to hold him off. In fact, my hands were still at my sides since Lokesh had not told me to put them elsewhere.

Kelsey, if you truly love us, make some movement. I know your still there." Kishan tells me. Did he hear my thoughts toward him? I try very hard to do anything, even twitch, but nothing moves. Lokesh had paused his pursue to my lips when Kishan had try to test me. His hand was still holding my chin and he was still very close. His other arm was securely wrapped around my waist. I manage to flicker my eyes in the general area that both of them were, but I'm not sure if it's enough.

"It seems as if she has made up her mind." Lokesh informs them. He them resumes to kiss me and the kiss is hard and it hurts my lips. I was climbing toward the surface. I was in Hell, but I have climbed my way out and I have opened the gates to earth once again. I'm free. I harshly bite his lip like I had done the first time. We break apart and I slap him solid across his face. A drip of crimson blood starts trickling from his lips to his chin. He wipes it once leaving a faint streak of the blood across his chin. Anger replaces his cocky face. I was breathing slightly heavily and I stared back at him confidently.

"You can't hide me in here forever."I tell him. Kishan and Ren's whip up at my statement and relief and sadness wash over their faces."

"Kelsey," Ren sighs "I knew we still had you." He smiles a warm smile and I look over at him, thinking that Lokesh and I were the only ones in the room for a second. _I need to tell them._ My eyes widen as I realize that my time is quickly diminishing as I fell the demons and fire pulling me back in. I run over to them despite Lokesh's protests.

"Kelsey! You will not defy me, do you understand? I will not have mercy on you when I take you back to your cell!" Lokesh shouts. He snaps his fingers and the guards rush over to me and grab my arms, intercepting my path to the brothers. _No! _Ren's eyes blaze as well as Kishan's and they try to free themselves of the bind that were strapping them to the chair. I look into both of their eyes as I struggle. I could always feel pain when I was trapped in my body, but now that I am free that pain feels worse and the guards roughly pull me along with them.

"You need to know!" I tell them. "He put some spell on me. I can't hold it off any longer-"I grimace in pain as I feel burning pain that is about to take me under. "Just figure something out! I will never leave you and don't ever believe what Lokesh says." I was gasping heavily and my face distorts in pain every now and then.

"We will get you out Kelsey. Never lose hope." Kishan promises. He was giving Lokesh very angry stares as he gingerly placed a silk napkin against his bite lip.

"We are always there for you. And do not worry about anything but your life. Everything you have is _safe._" Ren tells me in an almost whisper that is quite loud. He must mean that the amulet, Nilima, Mr. Kadam, and Fanindra are safe, right? I can't reply as I fall to my knees in pain and black out. What if I live in this eternal hell for the rest of my life? Ren and Kishan survived over 300 years. I can survive, no, I can _live _through these moments for them, and I will.

**I have already said this, but I know these chapters have improper grammar, punctuation and everything and they also are quite short and kind of crappy, but I will be updating quite a lot soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is getting serious! Sorry for the lack of chapters and updates. I just finished like 3 essays and a project. Bleh. No worries, because I will keep on writing. I will do the best that I can with these chapters and I want to warn you that the next few chapters will have sexual content (Spoiler alert, sorry.) I guess I should probably change the rating...Anyway, I'll just let you read and do your thing. **

I underestimated my punishment and I never should have. I let my heart swell with hope that he would take it easy on me for my actions. I knew I had done nothing wrong, but my little accomplishment at beating his spell was an act defiance and Lokesh certainly does not like that. _At least I got to see Ren and Kishan._ I tell myself. That's all that I need to keep on living, but I can't keep my mind from wondering what's happening to them. Fear swells up in me each time I think that they might torture Ren and again and that they might do the same to Kishan. Lokesh had stayed behind with the boys last night after guards had roughly escorted me back to my room, or I assumed that they had, because I was constantly blacking out during the whole process. I remember the intense pain fading after I blacked out and I was sure that the spell had taken over again, but my body literally did nothing. _Maybe we both blacked out. _I think to myself. It could be a possibility I guess. The rest of the night was the absolute worst night of my life and half of it I don't even remember.

I was half dragged to a room that was definitely not like mine. This one was plush, warm, and colorful and could only be Lokesh's. There was a red velvet bed that had numeral amounts of pillows. Drapes were hung across the side and a guard had to push one back to lie me down on the bed. My little seed of hope grew stronger thinking that he was just going to let me sleep in a comfortable room that night. My golden-brown braids had miraculously stayed in place and my dress was barely wrinkled. After I was set down on the bed, the guards leave, closing and locking the only door. There was no way of me escaping with it unlocked anyway because I was weak and vulnerable lying on the bed and it took a horrendous amount of effort to keep my eyelids open. Minutes later, or what I assumed were minutes, I experimentally sat up or my body did which was now in control again. I had touched my hand to my forehead and some blood had come off on it. I didn't remember how I had gotten that and guessed that the guards had probably been _too _rough carrying me to this room. My body does not react to the blood. It just sits there and stares at the wall. I on the other hand was thinking what was happening to the brothers and Lokesh. I knew Lokesh was mad and he was most likely _very _mad. I smile to myself on the inside enjoying the satisfaction I got from humiliating him, but the smile quickly diminishes as I realize what the consequences might be again.

About an hour or so later, I hear low whispers outside my door and they are unmistakably Hindi. By now, I had lied back down on the bed and I was staring at the ceiling with my hands clasps together over my abdomen. The voices sounded familiar and wondered if they were the brother's. I try to listen more closely, but to no avail. I couldn't even see anything because me body had closed its eyes and was trying to fall asleep. I push a little toward the familiar surface, but soon give up, because I do not want to get myself in trouble any more than I am with another little trick of mine. Then, the doors had swung open, but I of course do not react. I feel as if I am Sleeping Beauty and I am waiting for my prince to come kiss me awake. _If only it were that easy. _I think to myself. My eyes don't budge so I try to decipher the footsteps as they walk in. One was heavy and I knew it was Lokesh from the days when I used to wait for his arrival. The other two were lighter and a clinging sound accompanied them. They come up to the left side of the bed where I was lying on and a rough hand strokes my cheek. I feel the thumb wipe some of the blood off of my cheek and then my eyes suddenly open. I am staring at black eyes that I can't read. I wished I could've known whether he was angry or not so I knew what to expect. I can see from the corner of my eyes Ren and Kishan. Each had a series of deep cuts crossing their faces, but I am relieved when I see them healing. _He'll do more than just that. _I tell myself before I become too relaxed. I realize the _clinging _sound that I heard as I indentify the cuffs and chains around their hands and feet. They stand a few feet away from me and I see multiple tear drops rolling down their cheeks. _What's wrong? _I try to ask them although I knew it's useless. Ren's cobalt blue eyes were fixed on my sadly and his shoulders were dropped as if he had been defeated. Kishan's gold eyes were red and puffy and his jaw was clenched and I wondered if it was like that because he was angry at Lokesh or because he was trying to prevent the tears from coming. My attention comes to Lokesh again as he leans down to my neck. I can see the boys stiffen and I stiffen inside as well.

"I will give your boys time to say some of their last words to you before you will become mine." Lokesh whispers. He kisses me neck once and then continues. "Make it worthwhile. I'll try to go easy on the new tiger, but the other tiger will get the same exact treatment he h=got before." He finishes. _No! _I shout inside my head. How can I save them now? How am I supposed to protect and save _two_? I panic as he stands up and proceeds to the door. As he stops in front of the boys he takes out his hand and twits it tensely in front of Ren's chest. He cries out in pain and almost slips to the floor, but quickly regains himself with the help of Kishan slightly holding him up. Angry rises up in me and I want so badly to strangle to life out of Lokesh. All I get out is a gasp and I hope that Lokesh doesn't notice, but it is apparently loud enough for all three of them to turn their attention to me. _Look away._ I try to tell them. I really didn't want to get into any more trouble than I was already in and I was getting increasingly edgy of the costs. Thankfully all Lokesh does is laugh at me, although it is one of the last things on my list that I want him to do. He then walks out of the door, closing it loudly behind him.

Kishan and Ren both rush to my side with tears still dripping down their faces. Ren slides to his knees by my face and takes one of my hands in both of his while Kishan takes my other and places one of his hands securely on my hip. I curse Lokesh because I was still staring blankly at the ceiling, but I could at least see them out of the corner of my eye. As if reading my thoughts, Ren takes one of his hands and puts it softly on the side of my cheek. He then turns my head tenderly to the side so that I am facing him. He keeps his hand securely their as if he never wants to let go and I wouldn't have thought differently. I can see both of their eyes flicker to the blood dripping down my forehead, but they decide that there are much more important things to think about. Ren starts first.

"_Iadala, _you will always know that I love you right? Don't you ever believe that I would _ever _give you up for anything. You are more important than breathing to me and I couldn't have asked for a better woman to accompany me on these journeys." He pauses to stroke my hair and then wipe one of the tears trickling down his cheek. "Just...be strong for not us but for the rest of your family. Think of how Sam and Rebecca would react if they ever lost you. I don't want you to think tonight that anyone has abandoned you." He tells me. Even more fear rises up in me. Is one of them going to die? Am I going to die? After stroking my hair once more and pressing his lips to my forehead gingerly, he leaves my side to let Kishan come in. He sits in the same position Ren sat in, except he runs his fingers through my hair the whole time and it feels like heaven.

"I love you too _biluata _and every single person loves you as well. Just keep you trust and faith for this night and I promise you'll make it through. We will be right next to you the whole time. I love you." Kishan tells me.

**Sorry I'm in a rush so I didn't revise this, so sorry if there are some errors. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hello there people. I'm **_**very **_**sorry for not updating. It's been what, a month? I'll admit, I do kind of suck at times. I will do my best to keep this passion for this fan fiction! So, how was your guy's New Years? Mine wasn't anything too extravagant. I saw The Secret Life of Walter Mitty and my family teased me about how I probably daydreamed like that. I know I do daydream, but it's mostly about stories like this. I'm going to let you guys read this and all that fun stuff. Enjoy.**

_What? Wait; tell me what's going on!_ I comprehend what they were being so touchy about. I know they often do express their love for me, but they were conveying their love so abruptly, that it made me scared. I wanted to be free for just one second to ask them what they were trying to tell me, but those last words, "I love you," was the only thing I received from them. _I love you too. _I try to tell Kishan and after a moment I remind myself to tell that to Ren as well. _I love both of you. _I know they can't understand what I'm informing them in my head, but I feel guilty for forgetting about Ren for that split second. Kishan had buried his head in my hand and my hand was becoming wet with his fresh tears.

I quickly feel his emotions started to affect me too, and I felt my own eyes welling up as well. One drips down my cheek and Kishan looks up to wipe it off. He gives me a warm and reassuring smile. He then stands up and angrily wipes away his tears as if he's ashamed for not staying strong. He then puts one hand on his hip and the other roughly through his hair with a panicked look on his face. Then I hear voices echoing outside the door, mostly walking up the hallway to our room. Ren's face stays asserted as he stares at the door. He then turns his face back to m, wipes the remaining tears off my cheek, and then kisses my forehead gently. He holds his lips there until I hear the door swing open. He reluctantly lets go and stands up beside his brother. Lokesh stands there with a smirk on his face as guards once again lug them out of the room and into the abandoned hallway. Before they leave, Ren catches my eye, well I can at least see him out of the corner of my eye, and mouths,"I'll be back." Those words give me something to look forward to and I remind myself that if I ever feel hopeless or doubtful to just remember those words. Ren will always keep his promises, right?

I am isolated with Lokesh again, and once the doors shut, he turns his attention to me. I feel my chest flutter with apprehension as he strides over to me. I know that I am capable to control my body for a short period of time but I didn't know that it would listen to my emotions involuntarily. My breathing had faltered and I had cried fresh tears but without any struggle. _Maybe I'm just really powerful. _I joke to myself. Once Lokesh reaches the bed, he takes a seat on the edge of it where my knees were located. He plays with my dress, fixing and smoothing any wrinkles or deformations in it as he begins speaking.

"I think you've already understood that there will be some consequences, am I right?" he asks me.

"Yes. I'm sorry." My body replies.

"The joke that you pulled on me was not an accident and I remember specifically telling you that any defiant act will not be prohibited. Do you agree?" His tone was becoming tense and I even wished that guards were in here with us instead of us two being alone together.

"Of course." I tell him.

"Then stand up." I listen and place my bare feet against the stone floor. I turn to him just as his fist comes across my face. I hit the hard ground with only a slight gasp. I feel warm blood trickle down my chin and my jaw aches for the contact. My elbows also feel sore from trying to my fall. I get back up and face him again.

"Why didn't you listen then?" He shouts in my face. He then proceeds to grab my neck. I am slammed up against the wall by the bed. I feel my head thumb painfully against the wall and I immediately hear it pounding. I am confused and wonder why I can feel all this pain if I'm not even really connected to my body. I'm stopped short in my thinking when I feel his grasp around my throat tighten.

"Is it that hard to follow my simple instructions?" He asks. He pauses and he glares angrily into my face.

"I'm sorry master." I apologize to him again.

"That's not enough! You will learn your lesson before here I even think about sparing your tigers." He tells me. _Is he really considering that?_ He lets go, but I'm roughly thrown to the ground and then kicked to the side. I don't know how long this goes on for, but I know at least one of my ribs is broken. I don't even try to break free. If he's willing to spare Ren and Kishan, I will do _anything. _

Lokesh picks me up by my shoulders and I feel an awful pain at the sharp movement.

"Do you want to explain to me why you acted in such a behavior?" He inquires.

"I'm sorry. I'll do anything you want for your forgiveness." I apparently tell him.

"You didn't answer my question!" He yells. I am slapped across my other cheek, but I don't fall down because his other arm grasping my shoulder supports me. He throws my onto the bed and stands there angrily staring at me.

"You know what I want, don't you?" He asks.

Before I can stop myself, I answer "An heir. You want a son to rule with you."

"Yes. Now, I knew you would never give it over to me willingly. You have so much fury and stubbornness, the thing I love most about you. But maybe now you might have changed your mind." He smirks. He then asks, "I ask your permission of having my baby. Are you alright with that?" I quickly try pushing my way out, but I can't fast enough.

"Of course. I'll do anything that will make you happy master." I inform him.

"Fantastic."He grins."Well then, take off your dress." I panic quickly. _Is this the punishment I'm getting? I'd rather be tortured for days! Quick Kelsey, do something!_ I reach towards the surface. By now, I had taken down both sleeves, but I falter as I try to pull the dress down. My fingers don't budge as I push harder and tell myself to stop. I am breathless and I don't think I can last any longer when I feel myself return again. It's as if I have come home to an empty home. I look up at him with wide eyes and put my hand out to halt him as he tries to make his way over to me as I try to find something to say.

"_Stay away. _I'm not settling for this. I won't allow you to _rape _me." I warn him.

"Whoever said I was going to rape you? I asked your permission and you granted me with it. I think I deserve what I asked for." He tells me and gazes at my bare shoulders.

"You know I didn't have any control then! I'm not even going argue over something this stupid. And I'm not going to let you lay _one _finger on me." I didn't feel that familiar tugging, so I bolt for the door. Guards greet me, but I thinking snake my small body through them. I pull one sleeve up and then look back as I run down a random corridor. Lokesh didn't seem to be doing much. He sent guards after me but sat their amused because he knew that I couldn't really get away. _You have to at least try._ I tell myself.

I run down a series of stairs for about five minutes. I decide to try and find darkness or somewhere to hide. I had just reached the end of the stairs when I heard voices. They were Ren and Kishan's.

**I'm sorry guys for the short chapter. I'll be updating soon! Also, if there are some typos and stuff, I apologize because I didn't look over it, but ill fix them soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Man! I can't believe I actually have free time. I'm sorry for the last update that took so long…I ask for your forgiveness oh merciful ones. This chapter is going to probably be kind of short and I apologize for that, like I said, I kind of suck well, at times I do. The other times, I'm like a freaking Bill Gates. Okay, I'll talk to y'all later.**

I needed to follow those voices. It hurt to breath let alone run, but I still chased the voices down some random corridor. My bare feet patted lightly against the solid floor and I had several loose hairs flying in the short breeze. The voices were getting closer and I contemplate stopping thinking that it's a trap, but I suppose I was trapped anyway. I finally reach the voices once I turn a corner. I try to steady my breathing because I was afraid that a guard might hear me. I hide behind a wall and risk taking a glance to see where the guards were but am baffled when there are none. _Definitely a trick Kelsey. _I think to myself. I had become accustomed to thinking inside my head from being trapped for months. I get enough courage to turn the corner but I walk warily. Ren and Kishan weren't in sight yet and I wanted more than anything to run to them, but I controlled myself. Whispering came from my left and it sounded like the sweet Hindi voice I knew. After checking one more time I run for them.

I stop in front of their cage and they look up at me with wide eyes and I wonder if it's because I look like a mess or because they didn't think I would escape. They rise to their feet in unison I set my hands on the bars of the cage they were isolated in.

"Kells, what are you doing here? You're going to get caught and we can't have you get punished." Kishan tells me. I shake my head and look at both of them because my mind had gone blank on what I was going to tell them. Ren talks before I can speak.

"Kelsey, what did he do to you?" Ren reaches through the bar and wipes the blood off my forehead. He sighs, "Kishan is right. Don't risk yourself Kelsey." His voice lows to a hush. "You don't know what he'll do to you. " He tells me and I see pure hatred flash across his face. He tucks one of my loose pieces of hair behind my ear.

"No! That's what you need to understand. You don't what he was going to do to me if I didn't escape." I tell them frantically. I back away a little feeling a bit foolish.

"Kelsey…we did know what Lokesh was planning. That's what caused Lokesh to allow us to tell you our goodbyes. He knew how much it would hurt us to know that he was going to… do _that_ to you." I promised myself that I would do whatever Lokesh wanted voluntarily to save Ren and Kishan didn't I? What _was _the whole point of escaping? I meet their eyes again.

"No you're right." I say. "There was no point in doing this. I made a promise." I say the last part mostly to myself and I prepare telling them what I mean, but when I look back they don't seem to be confused at all. Kishan's shoulders sagged as if in defeat.

"Yes, we know Kelsey. Lokesh told us that you would most likely agree and listen to him instead of having us punished. I wish you would consider changing your mind, but we all know how stubborn our Kelsey is." He tells me teasingly but I see pain flash across his eyes. He then says, "You know, we made a promise as well Kells. We told you that Lokesh wouldn't lay a finger on you." He pauses to regain himself, because I see tears well in his eyes. "And look what happened?"

Voices sound down the hallway and I momentarily panic, but I know that I have to go back. It's the right choice. I go to Kishan and Ren and take each of their hands and hold them through the bar. I rest my forehead against the cage bars and let a single tear drop, but I made a vow that that tear would be the last that I would spare for Lokesh. Kishan tries to rub my arms in a comforting way, but I barely recognize it. Ren rests his head against the bar to meet mine somewhat and tells me, "I'm so sorry iadala." When the guards finally reached us, I silently and a little bit reluctantly turned away from them, keeping my head low. They grabbed my arms and started the trip to haul me back to the bedroom. It was hard to accept what was coming, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Ren and Kishan. They were everything, and I wouldn't want to live without them.

**I didn't really proof read this one either...sorry. Ill fix errors later and add more to it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there. I am back and I am doing dapper. I've lost ideas on what I should put on these little introductions. Should I talk about my life? I don't have much updates to tell you. Oh! I went to Disneyland and got a freaking picture with Dug the dog! It was very exciting and I tried to get a photo with a storm trooper, but he totally noped us. Anyhow, you guys can get to the story. **

The journey down the hall made me feel timid. I kept my posture straight and tried my best to look at least somewhat intimidating, but inside, I was trying to comprehend the consequences awaiting me. I remind myself that I told Ren and Kishan I would figure something out to avoid Lokesh and his lusts. I wring my hands every now and then, feeling as if I were a child about to face the wrath of a parent as the parent scolds the child for misbehaving. I wished that I was still a kid. I didn't realize then that my childhood would be the easiest part of my life and that as soon as I started becoming a teenager, my undemanding life was going downhill and it was rolling down fast. Now, it seems as if I've lost the humble behavior and carefree innocence of a child. I try calling out to my parents, my mom specifically, and I ask them to be here with me, to guide me to their comfort that they would relish me in when I was having a bad day. This was some bad day.

My sight recognizes the door to his room immediately as we come around a corner. I sigh a little shakily, although I had desired that I had stayed strong and ignored my uneasiness. I suddenly am bewildered when I feel a sharp pain in the area enveloping my rib cage. I remember then how Lokesh had beaten me and I come to conclusion that I was running on adrenaline earlier. The guard gives me a look when I give a slight gasp of pain. The glance flashes a brief look of pity, but it disappears too quickly for me to be asserted that it was there. I wondered if some of the guards were drained of watching innocent men and women be beaten by Lokesh and if they wanted to leave him, but they were too fearful to depart from him. I would feel the same as they do. I once witnessed Lokesh throw a knife into a guard's eye when he tried to interfere with Lokesh while he bent down to kiss me. It seemed to be important news that the guard was trying to deliver but I couldn't be sure. No one ever spoke of him again and I did my best to store the memory in the "Trash Bin" part of my brain.

I am told to sit tight with one of the guards, while another goes to confront Lokesh. Instead, he comes back out with a confused look and a shrug. Then, the guard standing by my side is thrown to the ground and my heart leaps as I begin to think its Ren and Kishan. _How did they escape so early? _But my heart falls back into its pit as I come to see Lokesh. His finger tips were crackling with lightning and he grins at the guard on the ground. The other one was nowhere in sight. When I turn my dazed eyes to see the guard, I am able to identify that he is dead. His head was crooked and his eyes were still gazing wide open as he lay there. I turn my sleepy yet determined eyes to Lokesh as I await his little introduction speech.

"Did you like what you saw?" He asks me.

"If you're referring to Kishan and Ren, then yes, I enjoyed seeing them since I am only able to get a glimpse of their faces every 2 months." I tell him irritably. I had this sudden revolting anger for the guard that was killed, even though I didn't even know his name.

"Why do you even try with them? Ren crushed your heart then trampled upon it with other women. It's bound to happen with Kishan sooner or later." He informs me.

"Of course you would know everything about love. How sweet of you to kill your wife after she gives birth to the "wrong" gender! I think your right Lokesh. Why don't you give me instructions on how to live my love life, because you are the one who understands it completely?!" I felt more rage boiling up inside of me. Maybe it was because I hadn't slept in 2 days or because I just wanted Ren or Kishan to hold me against their warm, toned bodies instead of _him. _I feel my face become crossed with anger as he continues to talk in his calm manner, much unlike he did a couple hours ago.

"Well, if you insist, I should tell you to take me as your beloved instead of your cats. They're a disgusting creature anyway."

"They are not disgusting cats. They are mighty tigers whose roar could make your kingdom collapse. There is a big difference between _you _and them."

"Yes, there is a big distinction between us. For one, I have no fur. Two, I will give our kids the most powerful blood unlike your two tigers who had a weak father. Three-"

"Your blood is nothing but sick and pathetic! I know that if I have to, I will give myself over to you, and you know it as well. But, once even the smallest crack is opened up, I will take it without hesitation. I _hate _everything about you and your filthy ways. Everybody does." I tell him the last part more quietly but more intense as I want to make sure it sinks in. I knew what happeneing was. I was finally breaking under the ways of Lokesh and it wasn't simply crying myself to sleep at night or giving up. For me, it was professing everything and letting my rage roll out without mercy. He pauses, takes a deep breath with a content face and pulls my wrist roughly towards him and places his rough hand against his face. It disgusts me to say that it feels familiar. I give him a harsh stare, but he smiles at me as he studies my features. There wasn't much besides my brown curls, pink lips, pasty white skin, and a rover of blood running down my temple. He takes his hand cupping my face off and reaches into his pocket as he pulls something out. My eyes flicker to what he is retrieving, but I quickly avert it as his gaze turns back to me. My eyes widen in horror.

"Did you forget something on the way down to meet your roaring and almighty tigers?" He tells me sarcastically. In his grasp, he was displaying the engagement ring, and my mouth drops vaguely open as I let out a saddened breath. I blink once or twice to attempt to make the large crystal disappear, but it remains in all its glory. _What is going to happen now? Our plan is thwarted and there is a very slim chance that I will be able to meet Ren and Kishan before our meeting point! _This is going to be very bad.

"I have a new proposal, because this ring has been causing an awful lot of difficulties. I believe that my woman is too strong for these simple powers. I have come to a conclusion about what would be the best solution." Still in his tight grasp, I respond

"And what is your suggestion?" I tell him dismayed. Would there be any chance of me escaping from here?

"Do you recall when Ren returned home after you rescued him?" I nod.

"Well, it seems that the forbidden memory trick that Durga had placed in his mind had quite an effect. Him not remembering you did save your life, but it did partially ruin it, didn't it?"

"_Yes_. What is your point?" I was beginning to anticipate what he was going to explain to me.

"Maybe it would work effectively on you, as it did on him. But, imagine this," He lets his grasp loosen as he lets his dreams come flying, "I erase all memories! Even the ones of your dead parents and your foster family. Every single one will be destroyed including the ones _we _have already shared." I panic quickly and stop him in his tracks.

"You can't do that. You just _can't._ You don't appreciate the importance of each of those, but I most certainly do. Please, I will cooperate with whatever you want, just _don't _take them away." I begin to beg. I wasn't very stable with Ren not remembering me before, but I would accept it if he had to do it again. But if _I_ were to lose all of my memories, I wouldn't be able to bare the pain I would cause them. I was trapped in a conundrum, so I just hope Lokesh will talk long enough for me to make up my mind. Give myself over to him willingly and risk the chances of getting…pregnant, or lose all of my memories.

"Now, I don't have much of a choice here. You promised me the same thing before and do you know what I was rewarded with? An empty promise. I don't think you are the one who will get a decision anymore. I'll make it simple."

"I have a say in this. I just need a moment to organize my thoughts!" I tell him frustrated. I couldn't think straight. All thoughts were a jumbled mess and it was impossible to figure out the puzzle in my head. Lokesh becomes impatient.

"The offer is lose your memories, or hand yourself over to me willingly." _I think we already established that! _I tell myself more than I do to him. "I'd prefer the memory loss option, so, based on that, do we have a deal?"


End file.
